Dragon Quest Monsters 2 DLC ドラゴンクエストモンスターズ２：勇者の試練と謎の次元
New Story NOTE: The article will mostly be written in Japanese. Iru and Luka finds a path to a new dimension leading them to the unknown. They must face new enemies along the way, where they explore the Mysterious Dimension, a new dungeon in which they must work together and fight the new evil that is trying to take over the world of Yadorigi, where Saint Dragon Miraculea has been cursed with a dark spell. New Monsters Ｆランク サーベルタイガー　　スカウト　　Ｓ ガスト　　　スカウト　　　Ｓ アルー　Ｓ イイロ　Ｓ ピモ　Ｓ パーラル　Ｓ グラロン　Ｓ ドリーン　Ｓ Ｅランク フロッガー　　スカウト　　　Ｓ キラービー　　　スカウト　　　Ｓ ガスミンク　　　ガスタンゴｘキラーパンサー　Ｓ Ｄランク へびておとこ：　　スカウト　Ｍ マキマキ　　スカウト　　　Ｓ ザイル　　カンダタこぶんｘダークホビット　　Ｓ ゆきの女王　　　ブリザートマンｘザイル　　Ｍ サイバーウォリアーフォルス　　　すれちがい　　Ｓ サイバーウォリアーテリタム　　　すれちがい　　Ｓ サイバーウォリアーペリアス　　　すれちがい　　Ｓ サイバーウォリアーアテミル　　　すれちがい　　Ｓ ダークプラネット　　スカウト　G Ｃランク ハーゴンの騎士　　スカウト　　Ｓ エビルタートル　　スカウト　　Ｓ フーガ　　　スカウト　　　Ｓ ウィッチレディ　　　スカウト　　Ｓ おやぶんゴースト　　ゴーストｘデスマエストロ　S マシンマスター　　こうてつまじんｘギガヒーロー　　Ｍ アニキ＆ブッカ　ももんじゃｘももんじゃｘももんじゃｘももんじゃ　Ｓ フォレストドラゴ　　　スカウト　　G カバリアー　　M マッシュスライム　　S アーゴンデビル　　　S Ｂランク スライバ：　　　ダークスライムｘダークキングｘキングスライムｘスライムベホマズン　 Ｓ ボトク　　　マシンマスターｘまどうスライム　　　Ｍ ドロルリウム：　　　おおなめくじｘドロルメイジ　　　Ｍ ウルフデビル：　　キラーストーカーｘダースウルフェン　　Ｓ ヒエール・モエール:　　炎の戦士ｘブリザードマン　Ｓ あめふらし　　　　スカウト　 S Ａランク スターキメラ　　　ウルトラキメイラｘドロルリウム　　　S ヘルジャスティス　　フォロボスｘキングレオ　　　Ｍ キャット・マンマー　　　キャット・リベリオｘカンダタワイフ　　M エビルももたん　　　ももんじゃｘももんじゃｘダークスライムｘゾンビ系　　　Ｓ 道化師ドルマゲス　　　ドンモグーラｘなげきのぼうれい　　　Ｓ ミラルゴ：　　ラマダｘジャミｘゴンズｘゲマ　　Ｓ ゼッペル　　　　ゾーマズデビルorハーゴンｘボトク　Ｍ ズイカク・ショウカク　　ボストロールｘミラルゴｘ闇のドラゴンｘアクバー　Ｇ ゾンビデミーラ　　魔王オルゴデミーラｘワイトキング　　Ｍ 邪悪な箱　　　　トラップボックスｘミルドラース　　S ドンモジャール　　アニキ＆ブッカｘゴーレムｘバンパイアｘヒエール・モエール　Ｓ 狂鬼ジーガンフ　　トライワインダーｘアサシンブロス　　　S　　 黒き花婿　　　ウルフデビルｘゲモン　　S ラマダ：　　　ギガンテスｘブオーン　　　Ｇ くさりまじん　　　シールドオーガｘエンタシスマンorくみひもこぞう　S ウルトラスライム　　キングスライムｘキングスライムｘキングスライムｘキングスライム　　超G Ｓランク プラチナキング　　メタルキングｘゴールデンスライム　　M スライムエンペラー　　　マスタースライムｘプラチナキング　M いにしえの魔神　　　フォロボスｘ妖女イシュダルｘ黒騎士レオコーンｘ名を奪われし王 嘆きの怪物　　グラコスｘオーシャンクロー　　S かぜのせいれい　　　ドリーンｘマポレーナ　　Ｓ　 みずのせいれい　　　アルーｘホエールマージ　Ｓ ひかりのせいれい　　イイロｘマスタースライム　Ｓ ひのせいれい　　ピモｘキングリザード S だいちのせいれい　　　グラロンｘ怒りの魔人 S やみのせいれい　パーラルｘデッドマスカー　Ｓ 幻魔女王マガルギ：　　デスタムーアｘ妖女イシュダル　Ｍ 幻魔マガルギ：　　幻魔女王マガルギｘエルギオス インフェルゴン　　　タイタニスｘ大王イカ　　M スカラベーダー：　　ヘラクレイザーｘドラゴンマシン　　Ｍ デスサイザー：　　ダーククリスタルｘダークタランチュラ　Ｇ 魔王ジェイム:　嘆きの怪物ｘベリアル　　Ｇ ４精霊：　　かぜのせいれいｘひのせいれいｘみずのせいれいｘだいちのせいれい　　Ｍ ドン・ドラゴン：　　ドンモジャールｘりゅうおう　Ｇ 空中要塞デスモージャ　配信　G サイバーロード：　サイバーウォリアー系ｘサイバーウォリアー系　Ｇ サイバーエンプレス:　　サイバーウォリアー系ｘサイバーウォリアー系　　M 天使エルギオス　　　　皇帝ガナサダイｘ海王神　　　S 精霊タッツウ：　　ドメディｘムーンキメラ　　　S 精霊テアゴ　　　　バルバルーｘピンクボンボン　S 精霊サムシン　　クシャラミｘサボテンゴールド　 S 精霊バズウ　　　カカロンｘマッドスミス　　　S ヒポポ・サードン　　　配信　　M 邪教祖サダク　　　　ヒポポ・サードンｘラマダ　　　M アルマトラ　　　　フォロボスｘキマイラロード　　G 獣王クロコダイン　　　ワニバーンｘアルマトラ　　G カオスドレイク　　　獣王クロコダインｘグリフィンクス　G ＳＳランク クインメドーサ　　　フォロボシータｘカオスドレイク　M ヘルバオム　　　ローズバトラーｘオセアーノン　　G グランドサタン　　インフェルゴンｘムドー　　M けがれの大蛇　　　タイラントワームｘ邪教祖サダク　　G ゼドラゴン　　　　メカバーンｘクインメドーサｘグランドサタンｘゴールデンゴーレム　 G 悪鬼ゾンガロン　　　狂鬼ジーガンフｘ暴君バサグランデ　　M 精騎士フーサー　　　かぜのせいれいｘひのせいれい　Ｓ 精魔導士ペデル　　　やみのせいれいｘひかりのせいれい モジャパン城　　　　　配信　　　G ゴッドスラリンガル；　　勇者スラリンガルｘエリスグール　超Ｇ 大魔王オンゾエーグ：　　モジャパン城ｘゴッドスラリンガル 超Ｇ 聖騎士マルチェロ：　　　ドルマゲスｘラプソーン　　　　　Ｓ 竜神王人間体：　　　暗黒神ラプソーンｘりゅうおう　　　　Ｓ 大魔王ハドラー　　　大魔王オンゾエーグｘ魔壺インヘーラー　　M 大魔王バーン　　　大魔王ハドラーｘ悪鬼ゾンガロン　　M 闇のドラゴン：　ヘルバオムｘグレイトホーンｘヘルワームｘブラックドラゴン　　　Ｓ 魔剣士ピサロ：　　　デスピサロｘ妖剣士オーレン　　Ｓ クイーンピサロ　　魔剣士ピサロｘ妖魔ジュリアンテ　Ｓ 山のように大きな魔人　　フォロボシータｘエリスグール　　超Ｇ 大魔王エビルプリースト　　エビルプリーストｘ魔剣士ピサロｘクイーンピサロｘエスターク　Ｍ グランドラゴーン　　　キングヒドラｘ竜皇帝バルグディスｘマスタードラゴンｘしん・りゅうおう　　Ｇ 魔神像　　　オリハルゴンｘサージタウス　　超Ｇ ダークサーペント　　　ジェノダークｘリバイアさま　　　超Ｇ ルナーレウス　　　　ギガデーモンｘマンモデウス　　超Ｇ ドゥームイーグル　　レオパルドｘネオドーク　　　超Ｇ 邪竜デス・ミラクレア　　　　聖竜ミラクレアｘ名もなき闇の王　　超Ｇ てんかいじゅう　　　　　精騎士フーサーｘ精魔導士ペデル　　　Ｍ カンダタバトルシップ　　　すれちがい　　　　超Ｇ メタルプラネット　　　メタルゴッデスｘカンダタバトルシップｘてんかいじゅうｘグランドラゴーン　超Ｇ 魔勇者アンルシア：　　冥獣王ネルゲルｘ破戒王ベルムド　　　Ｍ 破戒王ベルムド：　　　魔戦神ゼメルギアスｘオムド・ロレスｘガルマッゾｘヒヒュドラード　Ｇ 崩れゆくオルゴデミーラ：　　　ゾンビデミーラｘダークドレアム M 災厄の王　　　エスタークｘ魔勇者アンルシア　　　Ｇ 幻魔キリアル　　　魔戦士アルゴｘしんりゅうおう　　　　Ｓ 幻魔フェリア　　　魔戦士サイフォンｘジェノシド―　 Ｓ 幻魔ぺリス　　　　魔戦士ホゲイラｘアスラゾーマ　　　Ｓ 幻魔アテネ　　　　　魔戦士ヴェーラｘサイコピサロ　Ｓ 闇の衣ゾーマ　　　大魔王ゾーマｘキングアズライルｘヘルゴラゴｘダークマター　　S メガミルドラース：　　魔王ミルドラースｘダークサーペント　　超Ｇ デーモンムーア：　　大魔王デスタムーアｘ魔人像　　超Ｇ エデンデミーラ：　　　大魔王オルゴデミーラｘ山のように大きな魔人　　　超Ｇ ウォーロックラプソーン：　　　大魔王ラプソーンｘルナーレウス　　超Ｇ ルシフェルギオス：　　エルギオスｘドゥームイーグル　　超Ｇ 知恵の戦人・インテル　　ストーリー後にスカウト　　S 策略の戦人・プラヌ　　　スカウト　　S 力の戦人・バトリュウ　　スカウト　　S 防御の戦人・ディフェン　　スカウト　 S 妖精サンディ 配信　　S 戦神・デュエール　　　　インテルｘプラヌｘバトリュウｘディフェン　　G 欲魔神デーク　　　戦神デュエールｘドーク　　超G 戦士アモン　　オリハルゴンｘ大魔王バーン　　　S 炎魔神・ゴーデル　　けがれの大蛇ｘガルマッゾ　　G 僧侶メルナ　　　リバイアさまｘ聖騎士マルチェロ　　S 邪賢者デモン　　　ゼドラゴンｘオムド・ロレス　　M 魔法使いダルジャン　　　マンモデウスｘ崩れゆくオルゴデミーラ　　S 風雷王・ペンデュラム　　闇のドラゴンｘヒヒュドラード M 天の箱舟　　　妖精サンディｘ魔戦車ダビドｘグランドラゴーンｘいにしえの魔神　　G 創造神グランゼニス　　　　天の箱舟ｘアギロゴスｘバルボロスｘグレイナル　　超G 幻魔ヘルダー：　幻魔キリアルｘ幻魔フェリアｘ幻魔ペリスｘ幻魔アテネ　Ｍ 幻次元竜テルニア:　メガミルドラースｘデーモンムーアｘエデンデミーラｘウォーロックラプソーン　Ｇ 幻魔王ヴェリオズ：　幻魔ヘルダーｘルシフェルギオス　　Ｇ 幻魔神ヴェリテリオ:　　幻魔ヴェリオズスｘ幻次元竜テルニア　超Ｇ 賢者ミラクレア　　　戦士アモンｘ僧侶メルナｘ魔法使いダルジャンｘ聖竜ミラクレア　S 真・災厄の王　　　災厄の王ｘ幻魔神ヴェリテリオｘ欲魔神デークｘ創造神グランゼニス　　超G 悪の根源・ゼラム　　　　炎魔神・ゴーデルｘ邪賢者デモンｘ風雷王・ペンデュラムｘ真・災厄の王 謎の次元 ジュヒョウの谷 最初の次元。過去のジュヒョウにてルカはミラクレアを助ける最初のオーブを探す。 BOSS: スカラベーダー　 ジュヒョウの川 樹氷の国はいまだに建築されてない。そこは魔物が住む地帯だった。 BOSS: 怪力軍曹イボイノス　　 邪眼皇帝アウルート 魔剣神レパルド 魔人像 BOSS: 魔人像 月 地獄のクレーター BOSS: 月洞窟 カレキの国 勇者の洞窟 幻次元 幻のやどりぎの塔 光の鍵 なげきの鍵 エデンの鍵 暗黒の鍵 堕天使の鍵 火の神殿 水の神殿 緑の神殿 大地の神殿 闇の神殿 光の神殿 幻のやどりぎの塔 幻魔城 戦闘の次元 知恵の次元 魔法の次元 元気の次元 幻魔の神殿 裏ストーリー 樹氷の国　（現在） マルタの国 カレキの国 キリカの国 戦闘王国 戦闘次元 アモンの過去 メルナの過去 ダルジャンの過去 ミラクレアの過去 混沌の魔空間 勇者の試練 勇者の鍵 ドラゴンクエスト１の世界 BOSS: 1F スライム 2f 　　おおさそり 3F　　まほうつかい 4F リカント 5F がいこつ 6F ゴースト 7F 　キメラ 8F おおドラキー ９Ｆ　　　ゴールドマン 10F ゴーレム 15F ドラゴン ２０F　死霊の騎士 ２５F　りゅうおう・竜王 ３０F　ロトの末裔・ローラ姫 悪霊の神々の鍵 ５F メドーサボール １０F　グレムリンｘ３ １５F　　ガーゴイル　ｘ３ ２０F　　じんめんじゅ・ギガンテス ２５F　　シルバーデビル　ｘ４ ３０F　　アトラス・ベリアル・バズズ ３５F　　　ハーゴン ４０F　　破壊神シドー ４５F　　ロンダルギア王子・ムーンブルク王女・サマトルリア王子 伝説の鍵 ５F　カンダタ子分 １０F　カンダタ 15F　キラーエイプ ２０F　　スカイドラゴン・ヘルコンドル・スノードラゴン ２５F　　ボストロール ３０F　　キラーマシン・ライオンヘッド・うごくせきぞう ３５F　　やまたのおろち ４０F　　バラモス ４５F　　キングヒドラ ５０F　　バラモスゾンビ ５５F　　ゾーマ・闇の衣ゾーマ ６０F　　しんりゅう ６５F　　グランドラゴーン ７０F　　ロト・伝説の魔法使い・伝説の賢者・伝説の武闘家 導かれし物の鍵 ５F　リリパット・おおにわとり １０F　ピサロのてさき・おおめだま １５F　　ひとくいそう ２０F　コドラ・さそりアーマー・かまいたち ２５F　　　キングスライム ３０F　　とらおとこ・ほのおのせんし・ブリザードマン ３５F　メタルスコーピオン ４０F　　とうだいタイガー ４５F　トドマン・エビルアングラー・とつげきうお ５０F　　バルザックビースト・バルザック ５５F　　キングレオ ６０F　ドラゴンライダー・しりょうのきし・ボーンライダー ６５F　　ピサロナイト ７０F　スライムベホマズン・メタルキング ７５F　エスターク ８０F　アンドレアル　ｘ４ ８５F　ギガデーモン ９０F　　ヘルバトラー ９５F　エビルプリースト １００F　　デスピサロ １０５F　　魔剣士ピサロ・クイーンピサロ １１０F　大魔王エビルプリースト １１５F　エッグラ・チキーラ １２０F　　ライアン・トルネコ・ミネア・マーニャ　　　勇者ソロ・アリーナ・ブライ・クリフト　　 天空の花嫁の鍵 幻の大地の鍵 石版の鍵 呪われし姫君の鍵 天使の鍵 エテーネの鍵 ふしぎのダンジョンの鍵 スライムの鍵 ソードの鍵 ワンダーランドの鍵 神獣の鍵 ピピッ島の鍵 試練の鍵 Category:Unlockable&Downloads Category:Dragon Quest Category:Lists